


Fortnite Massacre

by BrookeChiang



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Magic School Bus & Magic School Bus Rides Again (Cartoons 1994-2018), Robot Chicken
Genre: crotch shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Explicit Violence, based on Robot Chicken Season 10, Episode 2- Ms. Frizzle drives the Fortnite Battle Bus fanfiction





	Fortnite Massacre

Once everyone had plummeted screaming onto the island, Ms. Frizzle leaped down from the runaway bus herself. "Quick, children, look for supplies!"

"Why should we trust you?" Little Lizard moaned, having just puked up his guts.

"Listen here, you little sardine!" Ms. Frizzle raged. "Before, I was a school bus driver-!"

"Yeah, you turned a bunch of kids into cow turds, we know!" Miss Cuddles groaned, gesturing exasperatedly.

"And I drove a tour bus for Aerosmith in 1976!" Ms. Frizzle protested. "That was some heavy shit, man! You want to talk about herpes?"

"No thanks!" Miss Cuddles vetoed emphatically, crossing her arms.

"I'll shrink you down and show you herpes like you've never- AH!"

A gunshot ran through the jungle clearing, and all the still-living passengers jerked back in surprise.

Ms. Frizzle fell to the ground, a bullet through her right eye.

Recovering quickly, Miss Cuddles shouted into the forest, "Thank you!"

"Take my job will you!" A rotund, one-handed and heavily-beared man stroke triumphantly out of the trees.

"It's our old bus driver!" Miss Cuddles exclaimed jubilantly. "Two-Handed Harry!"

"Not any more!" Harry showed off his right stump, not looking fazed by his amputated limb.

"Let's celebrate!" Little Lizard declared, pulling a bottle of wine from who-knows-where.

The whole group broke out into dancing.

BANG!

"Urgghrokh!"

The blast of a sniper shot ran out, followed by the gurgled dying of one of the passengers, a generic-looking man, who collapsed backward.

"Wha-?!" Miss Cuddles began, before the next gunshot rang out. "AAAHHH!" She fell forward, clutching the new bullet hole in her crotch.

"Enemy ambush!" Harry exclaimed. "Everyone scatter!"

The group ran toward the trees, but for some, it was too late.

BANG!

"Aaaarukh!" Mr. Skeleton fell forward as a bullet punched through his face.

BANG!

"AAAAHHH!" Little Lizard screamed, as he fell over, clutching his leg in agony.

BANG!

"GAAAH!" Sir Knight crumpled head-first into the ground.

As the last uninjured survivors had fled pell-mell into the woods, the shooter stumbled out into the open.

"Damn it, where is that Ms. Frizzle!" Ralph roared. "I've hunted her all these years…! My vengeance!"

His foot struck something and looked down to see it was none other than Ms. Frizzle herself, with half of her face blown off.

"Oh, oh…" Ralph mellowed greatly. "I guess… I guess that ends it… What do I do now?"

He glanced over to where Little Lizard was whimpering in pain and trying to crawl away slowly, and approached his fallen victim slowly.

"P-Please, spare me!" Lizard begged. "I- I haven't done anything to you!"

"Sorry, no witnesses," Ralph shrugged coldly. "Don't take it personally."

"Gahhk!"

Ralph blasted Lizard in the chest, leaving him to gurgle blood on the ground, dying slowly.

Then he walked over to Miss Cuddles, who was curled on her side, still moaning incoherently in agony, a bullet wound between her legs.

"Sorry, girl, that was a poor shot. Might've been distracted," Ralph kicked Cuddles' left shoulder, and knocked her on her back.

"P-Please-" She begged, lifting her bloody left hand in a pleading gesture, while her right still clamped over her bleeding crotch.

"No mercy," Ralph fired, shooting her in the chest.

"Grhk!" Blood burst from her mouth, and her hand fell to the ground, twitching.

Ralph left her to her death throes as he vanished back into the forest. "Jeez, this was anticlimactic…"


End file.
